Test de Marysuisme Saint Seiya
by Angharrad
Summary: Vous venez de créer un personnage pour l'univers de Saint Seiya et vous vous demandez s'il n'est pas trop parfait, si les lecteurs vont l'aimer? Et bien passez le test de Marysuisme!


Test de Maysuisme version Saint Seiya

Suite à quelques discussions animées sur certains forums Saint Seiya, je vous propose vous proposer ce test de Marysuisime composé par mes soins selon le modèle de la "Mary Sue Society" et corrigé par Draco Saint Snaritt.

Qui est "Mary Sue"? Mary Sue est la sublime, brillante, serviable chevalier de 16 ans qui partage l'affiche avec les personnages principaux comme si elle était part de l'univers de Kurumada. Tout le monde aime Mary Sue parce que Mary Sue sait tout faire. Mary Sue est un chevalier brillant, une amie utile, un bon chef, une combattante douée et aux talents aiguisés. Son nom est souvent inspiré du nom de l'auteur, de son pseudo ou de son surnom. A la fin de l'histoire, Mary Sue finira par embrasser le personnage préféré de l'auteur, quittera la troupe de personnages réguliers au regret de tous mais avec leurs bons souvenirs, ou sera morte, accompagnée des lamentations du groupe. Le lecteur d'un autre coté s'en réjouira. Le frère jumeau de Mary Sue, Gary Stu peut-être souvent identifié comme le beau gosse au comportement solitaire et qui a tendance à se morfondre, doublé d'un sens inné du non respect de l'autorité.

Le score est simple à marquer – chaque fois que vous répondez oui, vous marquez un point. Pour la signification, voir à la fin du test.

Soyez le plus honnête possible, ce test n'est pas là pour vous juger mais pour vous aider à progresser ou vous poser certaines questions -

**Section 1 – Le jeu des noms (6 points possibles)**

1) Le personnage est-il nommé d'après vous ?

_(il peut s'agir de votre nom complet, partiel ou même de pseudo sur Internet)_

2) Le personnage a-t-il un nom vraiment cool que vous souhaiteriez avoir?

3) Le personnage a-t-il plus d'un nom?

4) avez vous passez plus d'une journée à trouver ce nom?

4A - A-t-il un nom à consonance mythologique grecque?

5) Avez vous pensé appeler votre enfant ou votre animal de compagnie par ce nom?

**Section 2 – Caractéristiques physiques ( 15 points possibles)**

6) Même sexe que vous?

7) Est-il de la même éthnie que vous? (_comprenez eurasien, asiatique, africain, indien…)_

8) Est-il un extra-terrestre?

9 ) Est-il la réincarnation :

9A - d'une divinité?

9B – d'un chevalier disparu ?

10) Le personnage parait il appartenir dans cette tranche d'âge sans raison particulière?

_(Il devrait être plus jeune ou plus âgé mais ne fait pas son âge)_

10a - Pour une raison magique? (_cf la technique qui a permis à Dokho de vivre 243 ans)_

10b - Point important de l'histoire qui provoquera un retournement de situation?

11) Le personnage est-il de l'âge que vous aimeriez avoir?

12) Le personnage est il beau à faire pâlir Apollon, Aphrodite et Adonis?

12a - est-ce que un ou plusieurs personnages réguliers le trouvent irrésistiblement attractif?

12b - D'autres personnages le trouvent-ils dangereux à cause de ça?

13) Le personnage a-t-il une couleur d'yeux particulière sans raison apparente?

13a - est-ce un point clé de l'histoire?

13b – Changent-ils de couleur selon ses émotions?

**Section 3 – Traits de caractère (35 points possibles)**

14) Le personnages est-il le descendant d'un des personnages réguliers?

Fic dans le présent :

14a – de Dokho

14b – de Scion

14c – de Matsuma Kido

14d – de Saga

14e – d'Aïoros

fic dans le future :

14f – d'un chevalier existant

14g – de deux chevaliers

14h – d'un dieu réincarné et d'un chevalier

14i - d'un autre personnage original sur lequel vous espérez écrire une histoire?

15) Le personnages est-il de la famille des personnages réguliers? (_comprenez soeur, frère, oncle, tante, copain de chambrée, ah non ça c'est spaceballs ;;)_

15a – d'un des 12 chevaliers d'or?

1 pour Camus ?

1 pour Shaka ?

1 pour Saga/Canon ?

1 pour Aïoros/Aïola ?

1 pour Mu ?

1 pour Milo ?

15b – D'un des 5 bronzes ?

1 pour Ikki/Shun?

15c – d'un guerrier divin?

1 pour Albérich ?

1 pour Mime

1 pour Siegfried

15d – de Shaina?

15e - d'un autre personnage original sur lequel vous espérez écrire une histoire?

16) Le personnage a-t-il une naissance particulière?

17) le personnage a-t-il un jumeau, un clone ou un frère du même sexe?

18a - Sur lequel vous voulez écrire une histoire plus tard?

18) Le personnage a-t-il une voix extraordinaire pour le chant?

20a –Joue-t-il d'instrument de musique divinement?

19) Le personnage a-t-il meilleur goût que vous pour la musique?

20) Le personnage a-t-il les mêmes activités que vous pour vous détendre ou gagner de l'argent?

21) Le personnage est-il plus entêté que Seiya?

21a – parce que c'est votre personnage préféré?

22 ) Tout le monde termine-t-il par aimer votre personnage parmi vos chevaliers préférés ?

**Section 4 - Super Pouvoirs** (13 points possibles)

Les chevaliers et dieux :

23) Le personnage est –il un chevalier?

23a - mais ne découvre son cosmos qu'au cours de l'histoire?

23b – recevra son armure au cours de l'histoire?

23b – l'un des douze gold était son maître

23c – a suivi son entraînement avec l'un des 10 bronzes japonais?

24) est-il la réincarnation d'un dieu et ne le découvre qu'en cours d'histoire?

Les autres:

25) Le personnage a-t-il des pouvoirs particuliers pour un non chevalier?

26) Télékinésie ou télépathie? (soulever les objets par la force de sa pensée, lire les pensées des gens, deux points si oui aux deux)

27) Le personnage sait-il les choses sans raison apparente?

28) Peut-il voler?

28a - Sans l'aide d'ailes?

29) Le personnage peut-il guérir par simple contact ou pensée?

30) Les animaux aiment ils votre personnage instinctivement?

**Section 5 - The Love Connection (10 points possibles)**

31) Le personnage tombe-t-il amoureux et/ou fait l'amour avec :

31a - un personage du manga Kurumada.

1 pour Saga et/ou/puis Canon (2 points si elle/il se tape les jumeaux en même temps)

1 pour Shun et/ou/puis Ikki

31b - Avec un autre personnage récurrent du Dessin animé ou des films?

31c - avec qui vous aimeriez tomber amoureux et/ou faire l'amour?

31d - avec un autre personnage original?

31e - avec qui vous aimeriez tomber amoureux et/ou faire l'amour?

32) L'histoire se termine-t-elle avec le mariage de ce personnage?

32a - dont plus d'un membre de la chevalerie sont les témoins?

32b – célébré par Athéna?

**Section 6 – Le monde réel et votre personnage (4 points possibles)**

33) Aimeriez vous être ami avec votre personnage dans la vie réelle?

34) Pensez vous que tout ceux qui liront votre histoire vont automatiquement aimer votre personnage?

35) Si quelqu'un n'aime pas votre personnage, le prendrez vous comme une attaque personnelle?

36) Ne prétendez vous jamais être ce personnage, avec toutes ses capacités, et que vous vivez ses aventures?

**Section 7 – La ligne directrice (18 points possibles)**

37) Introduisez vous le personnage dès la première page de votre histoire?

38) Racontez vous l'histoire du point de vue de ce personnage, partiellement ou entièrement?

39) Le personnage rencontre-t-il les chevaliers de manière tendue et après seulement quelques lignes devient leur ami?

40) Le personnage devient-il ami avec les méchants et à travers cette amitié le ramène-t-il vers les gentils?

40a - Le vilain en question est-il Poséidon, Hadès ou pire Arès?

40b - Le méchant redevient-il mauvais une fois le personnage original mort, mais conserve quelques traces de gentillesse?

41) Le personnage changera-t-il de camp?

41a – et sera satisfait du gain de puissance qui en découlera?

42) Le personnage sauve-t-il la mise et/ou la vie d'un autre personnage?

42a - à travers une intervention explosive? _(la découverte du 7ième à 9ième sens comptent_)

42b - Tout le monde pleure-t-il?

42c - Est-il vivant à la fin de l'histoire?

42d - Dans une suite?

43) Le personnage se rend-il Au Sanctuaire/ sur l'Olympe à la fin de l'histoire?

44) Finit-il par vivre avec l'un des 12 golds ou 5 bronze?

45) Pensez vous écrire d'autre histoire avec pour personnage central celui que nous venons de décortiquer?

45a – sur un autre personnage créé pour le mettre en valeur?

**103 - points possibles**.

0- 20 Personnage travaillé, pas comme Mary Sue/Gary Stu.

20-30 personnage limite, potentiellement une Mary Sue ou un Gary Stu. Tout dépendra du talent de l'auteur.

30-40 Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Faîtes très attention.

+ de 37 Réfléchissez bien avant d'agir. Personnage et histoire périlleuse.


End file.
